It's warmer than I thought
by Akasaku123
Summary: Snuggling up together on a cold winter night leads to something more. Story is better than the summary. I promise. If you do not like this couple please do not read. IchiHime. IchigoXOrihime. One-shot!


**Hey everyone, I'm now writing a one shot for 3****rd**** favorite couple ever. IchiHime. I would like to say that if you don't like this couple and you KNOW you don't like this couple I can't stop you from reading this but please don't flame or leave hate comments/reviews. Enjoy this story if you love this couple and hopefully you will enjoy this story as much as I love writing it**.

_**Summary: Snuggling up together on a cold winter night leads to something more.**_

It was a cold December night, colder than usual and the snow was coming down hard. Isshin, Karin and Yuzu were gone for the weekend while meeting some relatives. Ichigo heard that school was out for a couple of days after the weekend because they cannot predict how long the weather will continue to act like this.

However the weather was the last thing on his mind and actually it's because of the weather that his favorite girl was here with him. She had come over to drop off some of her favorite manga that he wanted to borrow and as she was visiting his father and younger sisters were just leaving. Yuzu had asked Orihime to fix her older brother dinner but she refused because Orihime knew how different her cooking was from others and she rather not…_force_ him to eat something _she_ made.

Yuzu continued to insist until it was time for her to go. Orihime gave in just before she left, cooking curry for Ichigo. Ichigo watched her cook for the first half and then went upstairs to read the manga she bought over until his dinner was ready.

Orihime called him down happily and she put on her coat and boots about to walk out the door, Ichigo watched her warmly until she opened the door to see it dark, cold and snow falling very hard, snow was everywhere.

Orihime's eyes widened in shock "Oh no! How am I supposed to get home now?" Orihime turned to Ichigo with a small frown on her face, Ichigo however was more worried about her staying over. But he couldn't send her out into a storm like that.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head in an awkward motion "Um…Orihime, how about you stay here until the storm clears up?"

"Eh? Really? I can stay here?" Orihime said surprisingly

"Sure I really don't mind."

_Oh my god, I'm staying here with Kurosaki-kun!_

"…"

"Okay, thanks for letting me stay with you— I mean here in your house." Orihime stuttered timidly

"It's no problem. Should we go eat then?"

"Sure." Orihime said happily

Ichigo and Orihime went to go get some of the hot curry, hopefully it turned out edible.

They both took a bite, coughing a bit Ichigo kept chewing the hot curry as if it didn't bother him. _How considerate._

The curry was hotter than usual, like _spicy_. The rice tasted a bit _tangy_, the carrots were cut bigger than usual, she had used sweet potatoes instead of regular potatoes and the meat tasted sweet, not to mention Orihime just had to have some a whole loaf of bread and red bean paste near by.

Ichigo somehow ate it all since it was the most normal out of all the dishes she has made. He had to even admit that the bread and red bean paste was surprisingly delicious.

It was the most…_interesting_ dinner he has had. But he looked outside to see that the storm wasn't letting up at all. They both decided to watch the news for any other information on this storm.

As they were watching the news the power blew out.

"Ah!" Orihime yelped suddenly

"What the hell!" Ichigo cursed loudly

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any candles?"

"Yeah sure, how about we light some candles down here then head up stairs because it'll start getting colder and colder down here even with the candles." Ichigo suggested

"O-okay." Orihime stuttered while thinking about how she would be upstairs alone with Ichigo.

Orihime looked for candles her mind quickly forgetting about the earlier suggestion made by Ichigo she found about 7 of them. She lit them putting them where they should light up the room a bit and Ichigo guided her upstairs to his room.

Orihime who was very nervous at the time watched Ichigo's every move, everyone knew about her feelings for the orange haired boy. She began to get distracted by the falling snow as she sat down on his bed and waited for him.

He came back with several blankets and candles.

He lit the candles putting two on his desk and one by his bedroom door on top of his short book case and one by his window.

Orihime wrapped herself in the burnt orange blanket and sat criss crossed with her back leaned against his wall by his window, while Ichigo sat right next to her, wrapped up with a dark blue blanket.

Several moments passed until Orihime glanced over to Ichigo who was staring out into space, Orihime could continue to stare at him all night if she was…brave enough. The way his hair glowed, how deep and husky his voice could go at times, how long his legs were, how strong he was, how dependable he was. Orihime felt like he was the only one in her small little world who could protect her from anything.

She smiled at him warmly before closing her eyes and breathing in deeply which caught the attention of Ichigo.

Ichigo watched her eyes open slowly; he could trace her gaze to his closet. He noticed her pretty grey eyes were now a deep burnt orange color from the candle light, her hair now was longer than usual and her skin glistened in the dark also because of the candle light. If he had to answer "What is one quality you like about Orihime most?" He would have to say her eyes. Her eyes always seem to save him in the most desperate times. Her eyes showed all her emotions whether she was afraid, terrified, happy, sad, worried, her eyes showed it all, and though most people couldn't see it, he could. He could connect with her in more ways than one. He loved how weird she was, how worried she can get about the craziest things, and how hard she tries.

Moments went by, and more and more moments passed and the candles blew out one by one. A breeze came and blew throughout the room causing Orihime to shiver in response. Ichigo caught sight of this, tapping her shoulder and opening out part of his blanket to her. She looked confused at first until realization hit her. Her cheeks turned a deep red and her mouth hung agape. Ichigo avoided her eyes while his cheeks turned a pretty pink, when he was about to look at Orihime he felt his bed shift and a lukewarm body sat against his stomach in between his legs. Against his body sat Orihime Inoue.

He wrapped his arms around her lightly and she sunk into his body warmly, her shoulders relaxed and her heart went from rapidly beating to a steady heartbeat, the red tint still stay on her cheeks but her head laid against his chest and his head laid on top of hers, somehow their bodies began to warm up slowly.

He probably wouldn't say it aloud, but he loved the way her body felt against his, how sweet her hair smelled, how slow and steady her breathing was. He loved how nervous she would get at the most random times and how relaxed she seems to be around him sometimes. He felt like he could trust Orihime with his life.

Orihime could hear Ichigo's heartbeat, she felt so safe in his arms and to tell you the truth her head was so cloudy because she never expected to be in his arms right now. This was a moment she always dreamed of. Her head was so cloudy and she felt so warm and relaxed she started to drift to sleep against his chest.

**-Ichigo's POV-**

I could feel her body becoming heavy and her breathing slowing down even more, I'm pretty sure she fell asleep and her body has gotten warmer, she moved against me and snuggled closer and closer into me, my arms instinctively tightened around her body and pulled her in.

**-3****rd**** person POV-**

Ichigo couldn't fall asleep, his heart was beating too fast, Ichigo was pretty sure Orihime could hear his heart beating even if she was sleeping; she could probably feel it as well. Why was his heart beating so hard?

Ichigo looked down at Orihime's soft face, her lips, and her hair. He distractedly leaned his head forward, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, a jolt of electricity ran through his body and his eyes became half lidded, his lips lightly touched her forehead and he kissed her.

He jumped back up when he heard Orihime sigh and smile warmly, his cheeks turned even pinker and he coughed awkwardly after she snuggled even closer.

He smiled at her and he started drifting off to sleep his heart finally slowing down.

_It feels warmer than I thought._

Isshin, Yuzu and Karin came in the house, taking their shoes off and sitting their bags down in the living room, they looked around and found the empty pot of curry and the dishes washed, burnt out candles here and there and all the lights on. The snow storm has stopped and it was pretty white outside.

"Ichigooooo~!"

Onii-channnnn~!

They all ran upstairs and barged into Ichigo's room widening at what they saw. Ichigo and Orihime wrapped in a dark burnt orange blanket, Orihime in between Ichigo's legs, head on his chest, Ichigo's arms wrapped around Orihime tightly, they both were sleeping with the burnt out candle behind them.

Isshin smirked knowingly "Heh well who knew huh?"

"What dad?" Yuzu asked confusedly while smiling at her brother and Orihime

"We'll that blanket is the one Misaki and I had our first picnic date on. That night was amazing."

"Ah— what does that have to do with Onii-chan?" Karin asked

"Oh nothing I just wanted you both to know about it." Isshin said while laughing softly

"Dad you're an idiot!" Karin yelled

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Yuzu can you go start breakfast, let's leave these two alone." Isshin said while nodding

"But dad—!"

Their voices faded while they walked away and shut his door, Karin bickering with her father and Yuzu laughing at them.

"…"

_Their idiots._

Ichigo tightened his grip around Orihime and closed his eyes once more.

_**Fin.**_

**I hope this story was enjoyable. I love this couple so much, and this is my first IchiHime and Bleach fanfic, go easy on me. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Akasaku123!**

**-Yue**


End file.
